incompatible
by purpleeyedvocaloid
Summary: "Not in a million years, uchiha." With that, Sakura's hands left his cheeks and harshly pulled out his hands from her waist. She push him hard and rush into the hallway, leaving a dumb-founded uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

Erhm? Hi there guys, it's been ages since I made a story. i dunno what came up to my mind to create a sasuxsaku fic on this evening. Seriously, I'm not really in the mood. But I hope you'll enjoy this one. xD

Summary: "Not in a million years, uchiha." With that, Sakura's hands left his cheeks and harshly pulled out his hands from her waist. She push him hard and rush into the hallway, leaving a dumb-founded just sighed and stared at her leaving form. He put his hand on his pocket and leaned his back against the cold hospital wall.

"What should I do to make you love me again? Huh sakura?" he questioned himself.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But I do own Sasuke 3 (tehehe)

Sorry for the wrong grammar!

* * *

><p><strong>Incompatible<strong>

She's breathtakingly beautiful, a masterpiece of heaven. _"A fragile looking doll" _they said.

But they didn't know that inside, she already killed a hundreds of people. Those hands that save people,

and _kill_ people. She never wanted to own these hands. _"Useless"_ she described it. Her abilities and skills

that she gained from hard work and training, they turn into nothing. Because of that selfish hope to

bring back that _Man_, that damn former comrade of hers, Yes, a former comrade, a traitor, and an avenger.

She sighed, thinking of those unworthy memories sucks up her time. She has still some patients to heal.

She gently lifts up her body from the chair and grabs her lab coat in the wooden stand. She spare a glance on a picture frame on the wall, a cheerful and happy girl with a two male ANBU forcing a smile. She can't help but smile. Her long slender fingers unconsciously trace the side of the frame. She missed them so badly, but she knew that, they are already having a great time on their respective place right now, a place that you can only achieve the real happiness.

Her waist long pink tresses swayed as she walked down the hospital hall. Some nurses greet her and some just smile and nod. When she reach the nursing station, a beautiful blonde nurse offered her a warm smile and give her clipboard.

"Good afternoon Haruno-san, I already wrote down the list of patients you need to visit and check up for this morning." She looked up to her.

"ah, thank you kiri-san, you did a good job on listing these information huh." She winked at the nurse.

The young nurse blushed from the comment but smile nonetheless. Sakura scan her clipboard while walking. She purposely decide to extend her shift for this day. Meaning, she have to stay in the hospital overnight. "Another sleepless night" she thought. Sakura stop on the canteen and grab some ice-cold coffee. This drink soothes her aching head every afternoon, it tastes really good. She finished her coffee and proceed to walk again and reading her schedules.

"Room 17 .. male, weight 117 pounds, height 5"9 heavily injured.. uh huh, twisted ankle, broken ri- OUCH!" she lost her balance and stumbled on the floor.

Before she could utter a word, a hand appears in her sight, offering a help. Based on the person's hand, he's a male, that's why her body was knocked down. "Obviously." She mentally rolled her eyes.

"Are you going to stare at my hands forever or do you want me to lift you up?" a silky deep masculine voice echoed in her ears.

It sounds familiar, she thought. Sakura looked up to the man and gasp, she muttered a "stupid me."

She ignored his hands and stand on her own, the man quirk an eyebrow before smirking.

"Being cold aren't we?" he teased.

"Shut up uchiha" she glared at him bigtime.

Sakura tried to pass on him but he won't let her, he's blocking every way that sakura could pass on. The pink-haired girl is starting to get annoyed with this raven-haired bastard, she manage to land a kick on his knee but the male didn't flinch. A vein popped out on her head.

"Don't make me waste my chakra on you." She spat out. The uchiha smirk, his plan is getting to work.

"If you need anything, just say it. Or I will wipe that arrogant smirk of yours." She gritted her teeth, trying to calm down and convince herself that she'll just waste her time if she fall for his trick.

"Go out with me after your shift." He said confidently.

She stared at him before letting out a sarcastic laugh. She hug her clipboard closer to her chest. Sakura smiled at him and leaned closer that he could feel her body heat radiating around them. Their faces are so close that the people who would see them might think they're going to kiss. The uchiha made a triumphant smirk again, not really a smirk, a semi-half smile?(A/N: xD)

Waiting for the pink-haired girl to answer and shout for joy, Sasuke wrap his arms around her waist. Surprisingly, Sakura replied to his sudden action, she gently caressed his cheeks with her hands and said,

"Not in a million years, uchiha." With that, Sakura's hands left his cheeks and harshly pulled out his hands from her waist. She push him hard and rush into the hallway, leaving a dumb-founded uchiha.

Sasuke just sighed and stared at her leaving form. He put his hand on his pocket and leaned his back against the cold hospital wall.

"What should I do to make you love me again? Huh sakura?" he questioned himself.

xxxx

"Stupid uchiha, does he expect me to gave in that easily after what he have done?" Sakura mumbled angrily while walking grogilly towards her patient's room.

A mood destroyer, that's a perfect description for Uchiha Sasuke, She always wonder how that idiot made her fall inlove with him. Kiba is more suitable for her. He's caring, loving and have a good sense of humor, unlike the idiot uchiha. The arrogant, stoic, egoistical, hard-headed and cold idiot. Naruto is less idiot than him. She gripped his clipboard tighter.

"I won't allow you to destroy my happiness." She declared to herself.

* * *

><p>-TBC.<p>

Too short? Yeah, I know.. I'll try to make longer chapters as possible next week. And I'll improve my writing skills. ^_^

Suggestions and comments are allowed! Help me to improve this story guys (:

Review to make ghie-chan happy! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Xx Dreams xX

_pant… pant… pant.._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Sakura-chan! Let's eat ramen!" _

" …"

_._

_._

_._

"_Sakura-chan, I miss you!"_

"_..."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Sakura-chan! i'll bring back teme! For sure! Believe it!"_

"…"

_._

_._

_._

"_Sakura-chan, don't be sad. You look ugly when you're not smiling."_

"…"

_._

_._

_._

"_Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Guess what? Hinata just said YES! Whoahhooo!"_

"…_."_

_._

_._

_._

"_Sakura-chan, we're almost there, don't give up."_

"…"

_._

_._

_._

"_Look, I'll protect you. Me ,Kakashi-sensei and Sai, so don't worry hm?"_

"…"

_._

_._

_._

"_Dattebayo!"_

"…"

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Sa-ku *cough* ra… save yo-u're self.. run..*cough*…"_

"_Sakura-chan… don't cry.. *cough* I'll be there for you always.. tha- t's a pro-mis-e.. smile..for me.."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Thud.. _

"_Naru-to…" she managed to whisper. _

_Tears rolling down from her eyes. Her bestfriend, her brother, her teammate, her protector, is slowly dying in her arms, yet… she can't do anything.._

_Her hands are trembling, body is shaking.. eyes widened from sudden shock. She's going to lost another important person in her life. Her chakra is drained, exhausted from the non-stop fighting between this crimson-eyed monster standing in her own very eyes._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_somebody… someone… save me from this nightmare.." she choked out._


End file.
